just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Spa Day/Transcript
Kelly Klarkson: *yawns* Good night, mom! Kelly's mother: Good night, sweetheart! *kisses Kelly Clarkson on the lips* Kelly: Ah, i can't wait for the spa day tomorrow! *yawns* What a party i had with my friends all night! *falls asleep* Theme Song ~The sun comes up~ Kelly: *yawns* Good Morning, Everybody! Kelly jumps off the bed Kelly: *singing* Good Morning Good Morning We've talked the whole night through Good Morning Good Morning to you Good Morning Good Morning It's great to wake up early Good Morning Good Morning to you When the band began to play the sun wis shinging bright Now the milkman's on his way and it's too late to say good night So, Good Morning Good Morning Sun beams will soon smile through Good Morning Good Morning to you and you and you and you Good Morning Good Morning We've gabbed the whole night through Good Morning Good Morning to you In the morning In the morning It's nice to see the sunshine Good Morning Good Morning to you When we left the movie show the future wasn't bright But came the dawn the show goes on and I don't want to say good night So say good morning Good Morning Rainbows are shining through Good Morning Good Morning Bonjour (French) Buenos Dias (Spanish) Buongiorno (Italian) Dobro jutro (Croatian/Serbian) Good Morning to you Kelly: I can't wait for the spa day! Kygo is also coming with me! At Kygo's house... Kelly: Oh... my... gosh! I can't believe it! We're finally gonna have our first... Kelly Clarkson & Kygo: Spa day! Algae infused seaweed mud wrap... Kygo: Hot rock rub and volcanic mineral scrub! Dette kommer til å bli fantastisk! Kelly: Oh, Kygo, you're learning fluent Norwegian since you were a kid! Kristian: Hey guys! I've heard you're gonna be in the spa center for the spa day! Kygo: Absolutely! It's relaxing. Which means it's enjoyable, which means it's fun. Grown-up fun. The Le Rub de Scrub Spa is very exclusive. You can't even get in unless you know someone. Kristian: How are you guys getting in? Kelly: Well, I know Kygo... Kygo: ...and I know this neighbor who knows this hair-washer, who knows this bank teller, who knows this back-waxer who works at the spa. Kelly: Yeah, and I know Kygo. Come on. Let's get going. Camila: Hi, guys. Where you goin'? Kelly: We're going to the spa, Miss Fifth Harmony. Kygo: Yeah. We're gonna get totally immersed in self-indulgence. Kelly: And mud. Camila: Sounds like fun. Kristian: See? I told you it was fun. Camila: Hi Kristian, What'cha doin'? Kristian: Well, I think we're going to build a spa. ~Charlie Puth nods his head yes~ Kristian: So, what do you say, Charlie Puth? It'll give you a chance to do your seaweed rap. You know... *beatboxes and imitates turntable scratches* Charlie: *laughs* This is a really good idea! Meanwhile... Kelly: So what do you think? Soak, steam, sauna then shower? Or shower, steam, soak then sauna? Nano Omar: Hi Kelly, hi Kygo! Kygo: Oh, hi Nano! Nano: I'm on my way to build houses for charity. The FO&O are coming with me. You also want to come with? Kygo: Oh, we can't because we're going to the... Nano: You mean, you're going to the spa? Kygo: Absolutely! Meanwhile... Kristian: Salt scrub. Nice, nice. Milk bath. Good. Hey, where are Vanilla Ninja with the seaweed? ~Vanilla Ninja are fighting with the giant squid over some seaweed~ Kristian: Hey, Charlie, the volcanic rock is here. Delivery Man 1: Yeah, you're going to want to let this cool down a bit before you use it. Meanwhile... Sting: Wow. I hope it doesn't rain on us. (sighs) Anyway, I want to thank you all for volunteering today. Now, if I could have you two on drywall duty. And, you, you're on baseboard duty. And I could use Nano on conduit duty. Kelly: Let's go! Sting: oh, sorry Kygo and Ms. Clarkson, I've got you two earmarked for nail duty. Kelly: Yeah Baby! Sting: And that doesn't mean manicures. Kygo: Oh man... Meanwhile Kristian: Heh, don't worry, Chalie. Your secret's safe with me. Don't we have one more truck coming? (truck beeping) Delivery Man 2: Excuse me, we have a delivery for Kristian Konstantinov Kostov Kristian: That's my full name. Delivery Man 2: We've got 18 cases of cucumbers right here. Delivery Man 3: Say, aren't you a little young to order all this? Delivery Man 2: Yes, yes, he is. Sorry, Kristian, he's new. Kristian: No problem, welcome to the job. Meanwhile, At the house building site... Kygo: Let's hurry up so we don't miss our appointment. Kelly: Oh, Hey Boys. Oscar Enestad: How's it going, Kygo and Kelly? Kelly: Oh, you know, we're just over here helping and being all buildery and stuff. Felix: Cool beans. I'll let you get back to it. Kelly: Yeah, cool beans. Cool legumes. *accidentally hits a hammer on one of Kygo's fingers* Kygo: Be careful, Kelly! Kelly: Okay, we'll just finish this wall and then we'll be able to make it to the... *ets go of a ply-board she was holding and then waves* Hey guys! ~Nano Omar & The FO&O wave back as the ply-board falls on Kygo~ They're so dreamy. See what I mean? Later... Kelly: Oh, Kygo, don't you just love how Omar Rudberg buckles his tool belt on the third loop? Kygo: *muffled cries* Kelly: Me too. We're so gonna get married some day. Did I tell you what we're gonna name our kids? Mojo and Jojo Kygo: That's it! Our appointment's in five minutes, and I'm going with or without you. Sting: Oh, are you leaving? I was kind of hoping that maybe you could help me with a teensy-weesny little task. I need that slab of concrete turned into rubble by sundown. You don't mind, right? I mean... After all, it is for the less fortunate. Thanks, I knew I could count on you. Omar Rudberg: Hey Kelly! I just finished my side of the house and me and my amigos are heading home. It was nice hanging out with you all day. Kelly: Bye, Nano! Bye, FO&O! It was nice hanging out with you, too. All day. *giggles* Did you hear that? We hung out all day. *leans against the jackhammer, which causes the motor to start* Kygo: *while causing a mess with the jackhammer* Ah, help me! Kelly: I'm coming, dear Kygo! Kygo: Out of the way! Later... Kelly: I'm sorry we had to clean up everything destroyed and had to rebuild it, I'm especially sorry I made us miss our spa appointment, but most of all, I'm sorry for being a bad friend. I was just trying to impress FO&O and I lost sight of... Kygo: Okay, you can stop that right now. You're starting to sound like one of those TV show we like to make fun of. Kelly: But, Kygo, I... Kygo: Look, the way I see it, you prevented me from going to the spa, almost killed me with a jackhammer, dropped a wall on me, I've gypsum in my hair, and basically wasted my whole day. But you did it for love, so it's okay. Kelly: Really? Kygo: Yeah, remember that time in the third grade? Kelly: You mean when you glued that hamster to my hair just to impress Billy Clark? Kygo: Yeah, it's just like that. Kelly & Kygo: *sigh* Billy Clark. Kelly: So, I guess we're even... *sigh* Never mind... ~Kelly walks away, saddened~ Kygo: Bye, Kelly! Later... Kelly: *cries in the corner* (Song: Why Oh Why) Kelly: *singing* You say That you love me I know it's true Don't give me That same old speech I know what you do Baby I need To find out If there's a little Chance for us Why Why Baby oh why Did you leave me? Oh yeah Why Why Baby oh why I feel so lonely I know I'm not the perfect one But I love you The first time That I saw your face I saw the sunrise In your eyes Oh baby I need you tonight The sky is dark without you Why Why Baby oh why Did you leave me? Why Why Baby oh why I feel so lonely Oh baby Why Why Baby oh why Did you leave me? Hey! Oh why Baby oh why I feel so lonely Oh Why? ~Kelly cries harder~ Camila: Kelly, you're ready for the... What's wrong? Kelly: I prevented Kygo from going to the spa, almost killed him with a jackhammer, dropped a wall on him, he has gypsum in his hair, and basically wasted his whole day! I did everything for love! Camila: Oh, that's really bad to hear! Come! Camila grabs Kelly's hand Later... Kelly: I'm sorry for what i did to you! Kygo: And i'm sorry for abusing you! *hugs Kelly* Friends? Kelly: Friends! *hugs Kygo harder* Camila: That's my dear! Apologizing is a nice idea! Later... Kelly: *rides a bicycle* Hey Benny! Ben G: Hi Kelly! *mows the lawn* Kelly: Next stop, the backyard! *falls off the bicycle and lands on Kygo, accidentally kissing him* Kygo: Oh, silly Kelly, i ain't your true love, i'm your bff! *laughs* Kelly: Oh, silly Kygo, i ain't your true love either, we're bffs! ~They both laugh~ ~They walk into the backyard and then they stop~ Kelly: Oh... Kygo: ...My... Kelly: ...Goodness! ~Camera shows various places of the spa that Kristian & Charlie Puth had built in the backyard.~ Katrin Siska (of Vanilla Ninja): It's not plugged in! Kristian: Hey guys! Wow, you seem pretty wiped out. Looks like you two could use a spa day. Kelly: A backyard spa? Oh cool! That might sound amazing! (Song: The Spa Day Song) Jojo Siwa (Background Voice): *singing* It's spa day A day to unwind, We'll walk on your spine, We'll be kind... It's... Charlie Puth: *rapping* ...Spa Day! Kristian: Yeah! Charlie Puth: *rapping* C&K on the scene! Gonna slather you with mud and make you feel like a queen, Got you sittin' in the hot tub... (Fifth Harmony (with Camila): ...Loungin'!) You're thinkin' this place is... (Fifth Harmony (with Camila): A stoundin'!) Hot steam, hot stones, hot water, hot wax! We're poppin' cool new age music, can't help but relax! ~relaxing music plays~ Kristian: *rapping* It's a spa day! Fifth Harmony: Yeah! Kristian: Shiatsu Lauren Jauregui: Gesundheit! Kristian: Thank you very much, We got a salt scrub, a mud tub; what's it gonna be? A foot bath, a facial, aromatherapy! *inhales deeply* Yeah... Aromatherapy! Charlie Puth: It's a spa day Fifth Harmony: Yeah! Charlie: Shiatsu Normani Kordei: Where ya from? Masseur: I'm Pennsylvania-Dutch Charlie: Sippin' cucumber water and a big slice of lime, Throw your clock away, you're on C&K time! It's a... Jojo Siwa: ...Spa day! Kristian: Well, you two are our last customers. We're gonna go ahead and close up, but you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Kelly's mom: *opens the gate* Sweetie, i'm back from the grocery store! Wow! Kelly: Hey mom! Good to see you again! ~They laugh~ The End Category:Transcripts